Dance In the Sky
by Stormwake
Summary: When Yami leaves after the final duel, Yugi sits and ponders the many questions that he has and waits for an answer to his biggest question. Oneshot Songfic. No Slash.


Ah, I know I promised a Yami and Yugi fic. And NO, it's not slash. The end is a bit different than any of my other songfics, though. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and BTW, Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the song Drops of Jupiter, as used in this fic.

* * *

Yugi sat beneath the blossoming cherry tree, it's long branches protectively fanning out above his head. He gazed at the moon and stars, wildly swinging to the rhythm of some unheard music. The music of the heavens, perhaps. A breeze rippled through the emerald grass. He used to never be by himself, but ever since he left, something inside him just wanted to be alone. Ever since his Yami left. 

Yugi's POV

_Now that he's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in his hair, hey, hey  
He acts like summer and walks like rain __Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey_

I remember that day. The day you returned to Egypt. Back to days of yesteryear, when the sands of time had not yet shifted and you ruled over the kingdom as pharaoh. I remember that last duel we had, and it pained me so to win. I had to for your sake. I remember how much you made me smile. The way you walked and the way you talked, not all that different from anyone else, but it somehow seemed special in my eyes. You always seemed so solemn on the surface but deep down, you were almost as optimistic and blissful as me. But things have changed now, and I can no longer see your smiling face.

_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated_

Are you happy wherever you are? Are you in Egypt? Or are you somewhere in the sky, dancing along the Milky Way? Perhaps you're looking down at the Earth, and are saddened by the mist that veils the lights of the cities below. I hope you're not unhappy wherever you are, because that would make me feel the same way. I wish I knew.

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there_

I always hope that you aren't lonely, but if you really aren't and you're in Egypt with all of your old friends, does that mean that you've forgotten me? Perhaps you are happier there than you ever were with me. Maybe I am just someone who was in your life but has now passed, as all things do. I wish I had a sign of sorts, just a small hint that you may think of me from time to time.

_Now that he's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that he might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land_

You must think of me sometimes, at least. We taught each other so much. You once told me a story about a boy who was too afraid to lose a duel and so he never dueled anyone. But had he played, he would have become better, and he wouldn't have ever lost again. But also from this story, you told me that it was ok to lose sometimes. I was still a number one duelist in your eyes. It was an important lesson, I think. It helped me through some of the toughest times in our numerous adventures.

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the milky way_

I can see you in the sky sometimes. It's probably my imagination, but I like to think that it's real. You dance in and out of stars, across the moon and over the sun, a cloak of light billowing behind you. With every footstep, a star twinkles with a lighthearted blaze. I can hear you sighing with the wind, your voice in the whistling of the trees. Your very soul seems to stir the pink blossoms above my head.

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

I know that deep down, you wanted to get away from the realm of mortals. You wanted to be in a tranquil place, where there would be no more adventures. No longer would the excitement of a duel fill your heart. No longer would the sound of a million fans cheering you on fill your ears.

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the milky way_

Are you happy where you are? And if so, do you miss me as I miss you? I wish for a sign. Anything at all. Even the most subtle clue will do. Just tell me that while you are safe and content, you are still thinking of me.

End Yugi's POV

The boy stood, as if waiting for something. Something to happen. And then, the sky lit up with the radiance of a thousand suns and yet it did not blind him. The majestic song of the heavens became audible to him and he danced in and out of stars, across the moon and over the sun. He danced along the Milky Way and sailed across one of the many galaxies, the light of day and darkness of night at his heels. A great joy illuminated his soul and his spirit soared. And when the dance had finally ended, he saw a smiling face, glittering with the warmth of the summer's still night and it was then that he knew that he had seen through the eyes of Yami Atem.

* * *

Yeah. Reviews are always good. 


End file.
